Little Gift for Nii-san
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Otanjobi omedetou Nii-san. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa berikan itu. Semoga kau suka ya./ Itachi and Sasuke/ Brothership/ Family/ Special for Itachi's birthday/.


Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Family

Summary: Otanjobi omedetou Nii-san. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa berikan itu. Semoga kau suka ya./ Itachi and Sasuke/ Brothership/ Family.

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

' **Bold': 'tulisan Itachi di notebooknya'**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fic ini merupakan side story (lost story) dari fic "My Guardian Angel" chapter 2.

Dan sama seperti fic My Guardian Angel chapter 2 fic ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun (walaupun telat sehari) MY BEST BROTHER and MY FAVOURITE CHARA... UCHIHA ITACHI... YEEYYY...

.

" **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU UCHIHA ITACHI"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Little Gift for Nii-san**

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 8 June 2009**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa navy yang cukup besar terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan suara ketukan pintu dari Nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan di kediamannya, kediaman Uchiha.

Tok . . tok . .

Pintu kembali diketuk, diikuti suara dari luar.

"Sasuke-sama, bangun," panggilnya sambil tetap mengetuk pintu.

Namun seseorang yang dipanggil namanya itu tetap tidak bergeming, ia malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Sasuke-sama, bangun. Ini sudah siang, nanti anda terlambat," panggilnya lagi.

Nenek Chiyo yang sedang berada di luar kamar masih mencoba membangunkan Sasuke hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya. Chiyo menoleh dan mendapati si sulung Uchiha yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah notebook kecil ke hadapannya.

' **Biar aku saja yang bangunkan. Chiyo baa-san kembali saja.'**

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama. Saya permisi," pamit Chiyo sambil membunggkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke dan meraih kenop pintunya.

'Tidak dikunci,' batinnya.

Itachi memasuki kamar yang bernuansa navy itu. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran king size yang berada di dalam kamar besar nan mewah tersebut, dan menemukan sang adik yang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya.

Itachi menghampiri jendela kamar Sasuke dan membuka gordennya, memberi akses sang mencari untuk memasuki kamar si bungsu. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih asyik di dalam selimutnya.

Kini Itachi berdiri tepat di samping kasur king size Sasuke. Ia mencengkeram selimut yang membalut tubuh adiknya lalu menariknya kuat-kuat. Sasuke tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari atas kasur. Sambil mengucek matanya ia menoleh ke arah si penarik selimut.

"Nii-san... apa yang kau lakukan? ini masih pagi tahu," ujarnya kesal.

Itachi hanya memandang adiknya dalam diam, kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah jam digital yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Itachi, dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

 **06:30 am**

"Haahh... sudah jam setengah 7. Aku telat!" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera bangkit menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu, terima kasih Nii-san!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik, ia segera bernalik mengingat ia juga masih harus bersiap-siap. Ternyata membangunkan Sasuke bisa memakan waktu lama.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke sedang memasang dasinya di depan sebuah cermin besar, lalu ia memakai jas almamater sekolahnya yang berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang Konoha Junior High School. Sasuke hendak mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja belajar saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah kalender yang berada di samping tasnya.

 **8 June 2009**

Sasuke terbelalak sesaat. "Hari ini tanggal 8 Juni, berarti besok tanggal 9 ya," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus cari hadiah untuk Nii-san." Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Diruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang mewah sudah ada ayah dan ibunya. Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah kiri ayahnya sementara ibunya di sebelah kanan ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san," sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang makan, dan seperti biasa, mereka hanya bertiga di ruang makan tersebut. Mungkin mereka terlihat sebagai keluarga yang harmonis. Dengan ayah, ibu dan seorang anak yang tampak rukun dan saling menyayangi. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, baginya suasana kini kurang lengkap, lebih tepatnya kurang satu orang. Itachi. Kakaknya.

'Nii-san tidak bergabung lagi,' batinnya sedih.

Sasuke segera berangkat ke sekolah setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia menaiki mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

.

.

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Seperti biasa setiap kali ia turundari mobilnya selalu saja ada teriakan-teriakan berisik yang menyerukan namanya dan Sasuke tidak suka itu, ia merasa risih. Tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara berisik tersebut, Sasuke tetap berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Hoi, Teme!" panggil seseorang bersuara cempreng dari arah belakannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ohayou, Teme," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei teme, kau punya rencana hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti..." Ucapan Sasuke tepotong saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. 'Oh iya aku harus mencari kado untuk ulang tahun Nii-san,' batinnya.

"Maaf aku ada urusan dobe." Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang cemberut.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan kembali berjalan disisinya. "Urusan apa teme?"

"Aku mau ke suatu tempat, tepatnya mencari sesuatu,' sahut Sasuke.

"Wah... aku ikut ya teme, please," ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat sambil kembali berjalan. 'Mungkin si dobe ini bisa membantu mencari kado untuk Nii-san,' batinnya.

"Yey... terima kasih teme."

"Hn. Kutunggu sepulang sekolah, jangan telat," ujar Sasuke sambil duduk dibangkunya.

"Yosh," sahut Naruto sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto segera berangkat, dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Konoha DepartmentStore. Sasuke berjalan santai sambil melihat sekelilingya, mencari barang yang menurutnya cocok untuk sang kakak dengan Naruto yang mengikuti di sebelahnya.

"Hoi teme, sebenarnya kita sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian tanppa mempedulikan Naruto.

"Hoi teme, jawab aku!" teriak Naruto kesal. Ia mengituki Sasuke masuk ke toko pakaian tersebut. "Kau cari apa sih?"

"Kado," sahut Sasuke singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko.

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto, ia kembali mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku teme. Kado untuk siapa?"

"Kakakku," sahut Sasuke, kali ini ia masuk ke toko sepatu.

"Wah... Itachi-nii ulang tahun ya. Kapan?"

"Besok."

"Oke, biar kubantu." Naruto menuju ke salah satu rak dan mulai memilih sepatu.

"Ayo kita keluar dobe!", ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar toko.

"Eehhh..." Naruto terbelalak, lalu kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak jadi memberinya sepatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau hadiah dariku cepat kotor bila dipakai menginjak lumpur," sahut Sasuke datar dengan pernyataan konyolnya.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan konyol Sasuke. "Hah?"

"Lalu kau mau memberinya apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia tetap berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hoy teme!" panggil Naruto kesal karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Hn."

"Kau. Mau. Memberinya. Kado. Apa?" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan karena kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Entahlah, kau ada ide?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Saat mereka melewati toko aksesoris Naruto menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau topi?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk toko aksesoris tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Nii-san jarang memakai topi nanti hadiahku tidak dipakai," ujar Sasuke dengan pernyataan konyolnya lagi.

Naruto mendengus, kemudian mereka melanjutkan pencarian.

"Bagaimana kalau tas?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah toko tas. "Tidak dipakai untuk menginjak lumpur dan akan sering dipakainya ke sekolah."

Sasuke kembali menggelang. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau hadiahku cepat rusak karena dipakai untuk membawa buku-bukunya yang berat itu." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pencariannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah bete.

Naruto kembali berjalan mengikuti Sasuke melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sasuke berhenti disebuah toko dan mulai memasukinya. Naruto bergegas menyusul Sasuke, sebelumnya ia sempat berhenti dan melihat plang toko tersebut. 'Toko jam,' batinnya. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan memasuki toko, mencari keberadaan sahabat chicken buttnya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memegang sebuah kotak berisikan sebuah jam tangan sport berwarna hitam.

"Wah... bagus sekali teme!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya ini cocok untuk Nii-san." Sasuke berbalik dan membawa jam tangan itu ke meja kasir.

Sasuke menyerahkannya pada si penjaga kasir."Tolong dibungkus."

"Baik," ujar pelayan itu ramah.

Sementara pelayan toko itu membungkus pesanannya, Sasuke menulis di atas selembar kartu berwarna biru.

 **Otanjobi omedetou Nii-san. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa berikan itu. Semoga kau suka ya.**

 **Sasuke**

Setelah selesai Sasuke meyerahkan kartu itu kepada si pelayan toko. "Ini, masukan ke dalam kotaknya," ujarnya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, ia memasukan kartu ucapan itu ke dalam kotaknya. Tak lama pelayan itu menyerahkan pesanan Sasuke yang kini telah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas bewarna biru dan dililit sebuah pita berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat sambil memberikan sejumlah uang.

Sasuke membawa hadiahnya dan keluar dari toko tersebut dengan Naruto yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hei teme!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Itachi-nii pasti suka dengan hadiahmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Semoga dia suka," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Oy dobe!" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Hehe... sama-sama teme."

.

.

.

.

.

 **9 June 2009**

 **00:05 am**

Di mansion Uchiha terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven chicken butt yang sedang mengendap-endap di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan kotak ditangannya. Pemuda chicken butt yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke terlihat sedang membuka pintu kamar didepannya. Ia mendorongnya pelan, dan berusaha mengintip ke dalam.

'Lho, tidak ada. Dimana Nii-san?' batinnya.

Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memasuki kamar milik kakaknya tersebut. 'Benar, ia tidak ada disini. Lalu kemana Nii-san?'

Sasuke memperhatikan seisi kamar. 'Mungkin Nii-san sedang di dapur.'

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Itachi dan meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur. "Otanjobi omedetou, Nii-san.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Sasuke segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar sang kakak sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Pip... pip...

Sasuke terbangun saat ia mendengar bunyi alarm disamping tempat tidunya. Sasuke membuka matanya pelan. Ia melirik ke arah jam alarmnya.

 **06:00 am**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Aku tidak kesiangan lagi,' batinnya.

Sasuke seger bangun, tangannya hendak meraih alarmnya saat ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak disamping alarmnya. Sasuke mematikan alarmnya, mengambil kertas yang tergeletak disebelah alarmnya tersebut dan mulai membaca kertas yang berisi sebuah pesan singkat tersebut.

 **Terima kasih banyak Sasuke. Aku sangat suka hadiahmu. Aku janji akan selalu memakainya.**

 **Itachi**

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan dari sang kakak tersebut, ia bergegas bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang senang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU UCHIHA ITACHI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
